


Pour Judgement

by BoxFullofCats



Series: Hautboy Island [3]
Category: American Actor RPF, Jeremy Renner - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Bro Code, Bros night out, Gen, Takes place before 'Gossip Girls er Boys', They've got potty mouths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9060724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoxFullofCats/pseuds/BoxFullofCats
Summary: In Eagle Harbor you can find the local boys on just about any given night at the local watering hole; Pour Judgement. The owner, Bruce Campbell, is everyone's funny uncle. And due to the amount of loggers that live on the island, darts aren't generally played with actual darts but with hatchets. There haven't been injuries...recently.By the end of the night Jeremy wishes there was some place else to drink.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place before Gossip Girls, er, Boys. I was trying to force something to fillook a sort of prompt that someone asked about in a comment. I just kept getting stuck or it would end sounded really forced. I ended up scrapping it and wrote this little blip instead. Sorry for the very long delay. Merry Christmas!

It was unofficial guys night at the local watering hole, Pour Judgement. There was beer and pizza aplenty to go around. Bruce was serving behind the bar, verbally sparing with the guys and making everyone laugh. Perfect guys night. They were just getting the started on the first box of pizza when Ben Affleck strolled in, sporting a wide grin and an orange puffy vest.

“Look at this big idiot I found wandering around lost,” he announced.

They guys looked up and they shouted, some with food in there mouths, a greeting at the newcomer.

“Jason!” voices rang out, their hands going up in excitement.

“Menfolk!” he shouted back. “I have returned home and seek refreshment!”

The guys laughed and called out to him to take a seat at one of their tables.

“Hey, Brutus, come get your beer,” Bruce called out.

“See you haven't croaked yet old man,” Jason countered as he strode up the the bar.

Bruce scoffed at his words. “Old man? Ol - you better remember who you are talking to, son.”

Jason laughed and it filled up the place before continuing to playfully bicker with the man.

“Who is that?” Jeremy asked as he sat back in his chair.

Anthony smirked and looked at their friends around their table. “Worried?”

Jeremy's brows knitted together. “About what?”

“Worried he's going to swoop in and steal your girl?”

“I don't have a girl.”

“Doesn't mean you don't have your eyes set on one,” Tom snickered.

“Like you're one to talk,” Jeremy snarked back.

“Saw Maria the other day at Safeway,” Oscar chimed in. “Said she's going to put some special food together for us because of the work we're doing for her.”

“That's what she's paying us for though,” replied Hemsworth.

Oscar shrugged. “That's what I told her. Didn't stop her from loading her cart up with food for us. Looked real good with that messy bun things girls wear. Wanted to undo it and see if it would look like someone ran their hands through it.”

He went for his drink, giving Mackie a conspiring look, when he swore he heard a growl. A growl that suspiciously sounded like it came from Jeremy.

“Thought so,” Oscar snickered and went back to his pizza.

“Fine,” Jeremy conceded, “fine, yes I do have a thing for Maria. Is it to much to ask that for once you assholes to back off and give me a chance.” He may have put his bottle down a little harder than needed as he continued. “You all swoop in and I am not even going to get a chance for her to fucking reject me. Let her do that and then you pricks can carry on as normal.”

His friends sat there in silence for a few moments. They were expecting a reaction, just not one like that.

“Dude,” Anthony finally said, “we were just giving you a hard time.” He clapped Jeremy on the shoulder in apology.

“We'll back off,” Oscar confirmed.

“Anthony!” Jason laughed as he joined their group. A hatchet was in his hand, as he just came over from their dart area. Except that darts were rarely used and hatchets were the preferred tossing item.

“What's up man,” Mackie said as he shook his hand.

Jason took a seat next to Hemsworth, looking up the blond man up and down. “You're playing me next game.”

Hemsworth eyed the newcomer and then nodded. “You're on, mate.”

Jason turned his attention back to the others at the table.

“Now, I was told to come over her to get the lowdown on little Maria Barnes. I don't remember the neighbor girl looking like that. Who wants to tell me the story.”

All eyes, save Jason, turned to Jeremy.

“God-fucking-damnit,” he muttered before taking a long drink from his beer. “Bruce, I'm gonna need some whiskey over here!”


End file.
